Moving
by Princess Cagalli Yula Athha
Summary: Ino has just found out that her family is moving. As she confesses her feelings towards Sasuke, he breaks her heart. One Shot SasuIno. Please Read and Review! More reviews equals sequel!


Moving

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, BUT i do own this story! hehe :)

------------------------------

The sun was shining brightly, outside were kids playing, happy customers going in and out of stores, and

there was peaceful wind, just to make the day better. But out of all of this there was a girl not much older

then the average genin, whos day wasn't going so good.

Yamanaka Ino had found out the worst news... her family was moving, into the Hidden Sand Village.

Her father, Inoshi had gotten a job there. "I could make so much more money for our family.." He had said.

"I don't care! I don't wanna leave my friends!" But what Inoshi had said was final. "We are moving."

Tears trickled down the young Genins face, as all of the memories of her friends came in mind.

"Sakura...i am sorry for fighting over some boy with you, we could've still been best friends..."

"Shikamaru and Chouji i am sorry for ordering you guys around..i wished i could have been nicer.."

As she whispered her appologies, a certain Uchiha came up in the subject.

Ino glanced around the park, at all the happy faces.

"Sasuke-kun...I am sorry for being so ignorant to you... I should've stopped clinging on to you, when you said

stop. I guess we will never be together...i guess you'll be with Sakur-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she burst into tears.

"Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun..." She whispered.

Suddenly, she felt a presence near her.

Ino look up, and there was the boy she had been dreaming of, wanting.

Uchiha Sasuke was looking down at her, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"S-Sasuke-kun"

Before Ino could stop, she stood up, and wrapped Sasuke in a tight hug.

Her tears were coming down faster than ever.

"Sasuke-kun...I-i really d-don't want t-to leave y-you..."

Ino finally let go, and stared at him.

"Leave, it would be better if you did, anyways."

Inos world froze.

"W-what?"

Sasuke turned around.

"You've been nothing more than ignorant to me. You know what?"

"W-what..."

"If you and Sakura both left, that would be better. I would've gotten stronger, without your clinging, and enough to kill...him

Sasuke walked on, and faded away from Ino's vision.

Her eyes were filling up.

And she ran home, feeling worse than she had ever felt.

Like everyone says, a Heart wound is worse than a Flesh wound.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere off in the distance, Sasuke was thinking about what he had just said.

"Why t-the HELL did you do that, Sasuke?" Shikamaru ran up to him, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, i was there. I saw the whole scene, why couldn't you have just shutted up, and not said anything?"

"I was just saying what i felt."

Shikamaru frowned. "And that just costed her heart, you idiot."

"Ino really liked you. You know, whenever me and Chouji, or ANYONE said something bad about you, she would go phyco, and beat the hell out of us."

"Like i care."

Shikamarus eyes widened. "You really have no feelings, do you? At least you can appologize to her."

Sasuke turned around, and just walked off.

------------------------------------

The next day, Sasuke awoke, and had the worst dream.

He was being chased by an angry mob, all because of what he said to Ino.

Naruto was there, using Harem no Jutsu, making Sasuke nosebleed, non-stop.

Sasuke sighed, and got out of bed.

Once he got dressed, he started walking to Inos house.

"This better be worth it."

Once he got there, he knocked on the door.

The movers were already there.

Inoshi opened up.

"What is it you want, boy?"

"Is Ino there?"

Inoshi looked at him suspiciously.

"She's in her room, she won't open up, for some reason. Why dont you try, and convince her?"

Sasuke sighed, and nodded.

Once he reached Inos door, he knocked.

"GO AWAY, DAD. IM NOT OPENING UP!" came a loud voice.

"Oi, it's me."

There was silence.

A few seconds later, Ino opened the door.

Her face was tearstained, and her hair was not up, as it normally was.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed, and began.

"I am sorry, Ino. For what I have said. I meant it, but i should not have putted it that way."

Ino looked deep into his eyes.

"If you think i'm gonna believe that, then you must be a totaly and complete idiot."

Sasuke was shocked.

"Someone must've put you up to this, right?"

Sasuke knew that if he did not do something quick, his nightmares, will only increase, and it might even turn to Hokage Sarutobi using Harem.

Sasuke flinched.

But he had no choice. He leaned forward, and gave Inoa small kiss on the lips.

Both Sasuke's and Ino's face turned red.

Sasuke quickly turned around, and walked out of the house.

Ino just stood there, shocked.

"M-my first kiss...and by my first crush.."

"Ino! Come on! Time to go!"

Ino smiled. "My first kiss, from the mighty sole survivor...Uchiha Sasuke."

"Coming, dad!"

Once she got outside, there was Inoshi, and him alone.

"I guess the movers already transported our stuff, to our new home."

"I'm sorry, Ino, I-"

"It's alright, dad! You don't have to explain. You are only doing this for the family"

Eh, why is she in such a cheery mood, all of a sudden? Inoshi thought.

"Well, alright then, come here."

Ino took his hand in hers, and, they both formed the Transportation Jutsu.

And everything started spinning.

Before they left, Ino saw a glint of black, just above their house.

"I'll miss you Sasuke-kun..."

--------------------------------

Kyaaah! My first Story! Oh, my gosh, i hope you guys like it!

Maybe i should write a sequel, when Ino is in the Sand Village, and comes back, and visits Sasuke, or something! xD

Please Read and Review!


End file.
